1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for stimulating a certain part of a human body and more particularly, it relates to a portable rhythm sensible tool through which a user can feel music information and sense its rhythm.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a tool to stimulate a certain part of a human body is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-265569 (JP2003-265569), for example. As shown in FIG. 1, a massaging tool 1 disclosed in the JP2003-265569 comprises a vibrator 2 and a sensor 3 which responds to an incoming call of a cellular phone, and the vibrator 2 and the sensor 3 are connected through a connection cable 4.
According to the massaging tool 1, an incoming electric wave of the cellular phone is sensed by the sensor to change over ON/OFF of the vibrator 2.
According to the massaging tool 1 disclosed in the above document, an operation mode of the vibrator 2 can be changed regardless of intention of a user. However, since there are only two modes, that is, a vibrated mode and a non-vibrated mode as its operation mode, the operation mode is poor in variety.